


Fights We Never Had

by rozurashii



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fights We Never Had

Ichigo wouldn't fight him with swords any longer. They both had too many scars, he said. Kenpachi didn't care about scars, but he did care about fighting Ichigo.

So instead, they fought with fists. They fought with their bodies. Sometimes, they even fought with words, but it was never his first choice.

What he did like was being able to corner Ichigo with his superior size. He liked watching the determination in Ichigo's eyes, even when he lost. Ichigo was never a sore loser.

When Kenpachi demanded his winner's fee, Ichigo opened to him with grace. Eyes closed and waiting.


End file.
